Motion sensors are commonly used in outdoor security lighting. For example, a motion sensor may be used to illuminate an area based on motion indication signals received within the motion sensor's sensing zone. The range of the motion detection of a motion sensor (e.g., the distance from the motion sensor that an object can be detected) is typically adjusted via a control input (e.g., switch or knob) located on the motion sensor housing. A user may want to set/adjust the detection range of a motion sensor for a number of reasons. For example, a user may not want people that are beyond the user's property line to trigger the motion sensor. As another example, a user may want to avoid triggering the motion sensor when the user is beyond a certain distance from the motion sensor. However, because motion sensors are not typically installed within easy reach, manually adjusting the control input may be challenging. Further, setting/adjusting the range of motion detection to a desired range is an iterative process of manually adjusting the detection sensitivity of the motion sensor and testing the detection range by walking at the desired range limit until the range of motion detection is set to the desired range. Such an iterative process can be time-consuming and carries an increased risk of injury to the user when repeatedly attempting to reach the motion sensor.
In some cases, adjusting the range of motion detection to a desired range may not be adequate to avoid motion detection. For example, even after limiting the detection range with respect to distance from the motion sensor, the motion sensor may still detect motion caused by a person (e.g., a neighbor) that is on a side of the motion sensor. To limit such angular motion detection, a blinder and other structures are often attached to the motion sensor or in the vicinity of the motion sensor to block a line of sight to the motion sensor. Such solutions can result in additional cost and installation efforts and may not always be aesthetically desirable.
Thus, a solution that enables easy adjustment of the range of detection (i.e., distance and/or angular range) is desirable.